


老而不死（五）

by nantuomiao



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: All逍 - Freeform, M/M, 忌逍 - Freeform, 朱逍 - Freeform, 阳逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantuomiao/pseuds/nantuomiao





	老而不死（五）

10、明教把家虎

杨逍是开过妓院的，确切的说，杨逍是为明教买的妓院。当时阳顶天和范遥都已失踪，龙王、鹰王、蝠王、五散人连带五行旗先后离开光明顶，狮王性情大变，就知道满世界找成昆报仇。

他们不光人走了，财产也带走了。

明教的财产主要有两个来源，一是教徒的供奉，二是自己的产业。杨逍当年是管钱粮的，教徒的供奉和明教的产业都由他掌管。金银财帛都入库，地契、房契等契约都由杨逍分配到个人名下（契约上总不能写着“明教”吧）。明教自阳顶天以下到五行旗旗使，一水儿朝廷钦犯，当然不能写他们的名字，杨逍就让他们指定自己的中人，由中人出面为他们打理名下财产。阳顶天的中人是杨逍帮他选的，也是杨逍自己的中人，用杨逍的话说“我的就是你的”嘛。杨逍的这位中人姓沈，堪称把家虎中的把家虎，杨逍不让他花的钱，他饿死都不往外掏一个子儿；杨逍让他花的钱，他万两黄金万两黄金的往外掏都不带眨一下眼的。

都说江湖人性情豪爽、不拘小节，遇到跟钱有关的事，谁都不比谁傻，谁都不愿意吃亏，我家地里多了块石头，你家地里多了棵果树，归根到底都是杨逍分配不公。杨逍被他们吵到头大，索性把自己的财产全划给了阳顶天：老子什么都不要了，你们总不能还说我以公谋私吧。反正都是写在沈家名下，也不用办过户手续，账上记一笔就行。阳顶天私下里也劝慰过杨逍，杨逍在别人那儿受了一肚子气，终于听见他为自己鸣这一句不平，立马气就消了，只把眼睛笑得弯弯的，挂在他脖子上反过来宽慰他“你的不就是我的吗”。于是这事就成了定例，只不过后来沈家办事全都改由阳夫人指令，两口子嘛，男主外女主内，你挣钱来我管钱，最是应当应分。

好在那时候大家都在明教，且明教有规矩，“一日入教，终生不得脱离”，因而倒也无事。杨逍也曾提议，中人的佣金都该由公中来出，不该再由个人来出，防的就是中人忠于个人甚于忠于明教，当然又遭到一片反对，遂不了了之。如今这些人一走，果然把他们的中人及其名下的财产都带走了。

江湖人也是人啊，也要吃饭啊。

杨逍从明教光明左使变成了明教光杆左使，每天收到的呈报文书十之有八都是跟他要钱的，剩下的那俩则是说某事进展不利都是因为没钱，总之就是变相要钱的。光杆左使琢磨着，必须开源节流了。但节流是不可能节流的，明教人数太多，而且杨逍也不打算缩减人数，因为抗元大业最需要的就是人，明教能在朝廷和江湖的夹击下屹立不倒，靠的也是人，所以杨逍不但不缩减人数，还鼓励教徒私下发展教众，他自己也经常借着四处巡查的机会传播教义，广收门徒，导致蝠王和五散人更加怀疑他有自立之心。这么做的好处是，教众的人数比之阳顶天时期更多，在抗元战斗中前赴后继，生生不息；坏处也显而易见，林子大了什么鸟都有，瓜子多了嗑出的臭虫也多，这些私下发展的教众，总坛管治起来很难，想听的就听，不想听的就装没听到。明教中人作奸犯科的故事一桩接着一桩，尤其是杨逍本人，还出了掳掠奸杀峨眉女侠纪晓芙这档子事，名声是每况愈下。而且，杨逍为了吸引更多的教众，削减了对教徒供奉钱财的要求，基本全靠自愿，既然不要求供奉，那谁还供奉啊对不对。纵然阳顶天的产业在明教中占最大头，且又归了杨逍来管，但开销还是越来越捉襟见肘。

既然节流不行，那就只能开源。要开源，就得做来钱快的买卖。什么买卖来钱快？规矩的有药铺，不太规矩的有赌场、妓院，太不规矩的有贩私盐。杨逍当年咬牙卖了一批良田，嘱咐沈家在各地精挑细选了好几桩买卖，把钱全投了进去，其中就有一家集庆的妓院。

这家妓院真是桩大买卖，足有十几个姑娘和小倌。那时候的妓院不比后世动不动就有几十口子人，都是小买卖，一个妈妈带着一个孩子就能出来卖，有两三个孩子就算人多的了。杨逍能谈成这笔买卖，是因为鸨母绮娘吃了官司，杨逍不但亲自出手帮她把官司摆平，还投了一笔银钱买新院子新孩子，又派了人保平安，约好分红五五开。谁知前脚刚投了钱，后脚最大的摇钱树就被赎了，杨逍跟绮娘说你要么退钱要么买回摇钱树要么我把你家龟公的那什么给剁了你选一个吧。最终绮娘没退钱，杨逍也没剁鸡。这桩买卖后来越做越红火，新买的孩子个个都被调教得极为出色，让杨逍每次查账和分红的时候很是欣慰。

三十年河东，三十年河西，如今轮到杨逍被调教了。

11、活到老学到老

陈鱼儿拦住了继续上茶的李肆和小陆：“杨先生，这苦子茶确实清热败火，可再要这么喝下去，我们几个今天就硬不起来了。”

杨逍半跏趺坐在椅子上，一手支着头笑：“那不正好。”

陈鱼儿说：“我们今天是来教授杨先生的，皇上的旨意，您不要为难我们。”

杨逍指着自己：“你看我像是想学的样子吗？”

陈鱼儿仔细端详了一下：“像。”

俩人用眼神对峙了一番。

“好吧，活到老学到老。那咱们现在就开始。”杨逍从来不是个婆婆妈妈的人，说干就干，他坐到书案前，铺纸执笔，一副洗耳恭听的好学生模样。

陈鱼儿把他的笔放下来：“纸上读来终觉浅，须知此事要躬行。”

“怎么躬行？”

“请您把裤子脱了。”

……

陈鱼儿看了一眼杨逍凝滞的表情：“要不，我们帮您把裤子脱了？”

“不是说好了今天学用嘴吗？为什么要脱裤子？”

陈鱼儿将杨逍牵出书案，带他站到地毯中央，轻轻压下他的肩膀示意他跪伏在地：“从今天开始，每天我们来的时候，您都不必穿裤子，除非我们让您穿。”他的语气和动作都很恭顺，但有一种不容置疑的力度。专业，就是这么自信。

杨逍从来不是个婆婆妈妈的人，说让干就让干，姿势很标准。

就像水车开始了转动，陈鱼儿带来的阿甲、阿乙和阿丙也开始有条不紊的动作起来，配合默契，行云流水。

阿甲把杨逍的衣摆掀起，整齐的叠放在他的腰背上。“第一堂课，我希望您能记住我们教您的每一句话和每一个动作。”陈鱼儿不紧不慢的解说。

阿甲解开杨逍的腰带，再将裤子一直剥到膝弯处，露出雪也似的屁股和大腿。“我那天同皇上讲，杨先生的穴乃是仙品中的仙品，但我还有些话没有讲。杨先生的穴之所以成其为仙品，是因为您极其敏感，所以，您光凭本能就会随着入者的动作作出吸缠推勾诸多反应。而且，一般人的穴，有的敏感在一个点或者几个点，有的敏感在一条线或者几条线，而杨先生您的穴，是哪里都敏感，哪里都很敏感。敏感不是坏事，您会比常人更容易领略交合时的快乐。您快活了，皇上会更满意，因为男人都喜欢看人被自己肏得神魂颠倒的样子。”

阿丙捧出一个鎏金的小圆盒，打开盖子，飘出一阵清凉镇定的香气。“这是专用于第一次教授的油膏，这个香气不是用来催情的，反而有提神醒脑的作用。做这种事，难的不是怎么让男人快活也让自己快活，而是无时无刻的保持清醒。我们是驾驭情欲的人，不应该被情欲驾驭。”

阿甲把手搓热，挖了指甲盖大的一坨油膏，在指尖揉化，细致的涂在穴口，再揉进每一个皱褶。“皇上跟我讲，杨先生不喜欢用嘴。其实大多数人都不喜欢用嘴，因为插屁股会舒服，但插嘴不舒服。要克服这个困难其实不难，只要让您知道，插嘴也是可以舒服的。一旦觉得舒服了，就会喜欢。”

杨逍说：“真没法喜欢，又脏，又味儿，一点儿都不快活。”

阿甲又挖了一大坨油膏，围绕着穴口和穴周里里外外的涂了厚厚的一层。“单纯用嘴当然不快活，所以需要让下面先快活起来，再用上面让下面更快活。简单来说，就是一边用嘴，一边用下面，先让下面高潮，再用上面的窒息感进一步刺激高潮。这种感觉比普通的高潮更刺激，一旦掌握了要领，很容易欲罢不能。”

杨逍抬脸看他：“果真是学海无涯。”

陈鱼儿继续说：“所以用嘴伺候人的时候，有其他人在场最好，这样您可以勾引他来用您下面。”

“嗯，怎么？我是说，嗯，怎么，引导？”

陈鱼儿笑了：“杨先生这里长得这么好，光是张开给人看，就很少会有男人不被勾引过来。具体怎么勾引以后可以慢慢教，人间正道是循序渐进。这次嘛，摇摇屁股总会吧？”

……

过了很久，杨逍才稍微动了动。

“乖~~~”陈鱼儿揉了揉杨逍的头顶。

作为奖励，阿甲扶住杨逍的胯部，一点一点，慢，慢，慢，慢的插了进去，像是锋利的宝剑没入油脂。这样慢的进入让杨逍有一种逐渐被填补完整的满足感。“如果没有旁人在场，您也可以自己插自己，用手或者别的什么都可以。如果皇上不让您动，也可以自己研磨。

阿甲整根没入之后，便开始缓慢的抽插，仿佛拉动的风箱。阿乙也挖了一坨油膏，均匀的搓满整个双手，他开始抚摸杨逍，将他的整个身体都涂上了一层薄薄的油膏。“涂上油膏是为了避免因皮肤拉扯而感到疼痛。杨先生以后每次沐浴完，都要涂上油膏，一来是保养肌肤，二来是让皮肤更加腻滑，减少承欢时的皮肉损伤。”

阿乙一只手的指尖轻得像发梢一样，拂过杨逍耳边、后颈、后腰、大腿内侧等敏感的地方，另一只手则揉搓着杨逍的乳头，不轻不重，不疾不徐。杨逍随着阿乙的动作一阵阵战栗，发出猫一般的叹息，阿甲仍在缓慢抽插，这让他有点不太满足，想要被填充的更多，便小幅度的前后摇摆，好让阿甲进入得更深一些。

陈鱼儿看时机差不多到了，捧住杨逍的头，对上他的眼睛：“不用着急，一切都交给我们。”他用两个拇指摩挲着杨逍的嘴唇，再试探着探进杨逍的嘴角，撩动他的嘴唇，撬开他的齿缝，抚上他的舌头，杨逍也用舌头卷住他的手指。

“准备好了吗？”

杨逍点点头。

“现在，我们来让您更加舒服。把嘴张开。”

一开始，陈鱼儿只是把龟头放了进去，他耐心的教杨逍怎样收住自己的牙齿，仅用嘴唇和口腔包住阴茎。杨逍感觉自己的牙齿还是磕到了陈鱼儿，不过陈鱼儿没表现出来，也是个能忍的主儿。

当杨逍的口唇终于能很好的将陈鱼儿包裹住之后，一前一后两根阴茎开始以同样的速度和同样的力道缓慢抽插，这让杨逍有一种自己被前后贯通的错觉。“用嘴，可浅可深，开始时最好由浅入深。浅有浅的做法，深有深的做法。这些以后再教，今天只是先让您尝尝甜头。”

阿乙的一只手开始撸动杨逍的阴茎，另一只手轻轻揉弄杨逍的阴囊，杨逍嘶——的抽了一口凉气，血液直冲下腹。阿丙已经放下油膏盒子，同样将自己的手搓满油膏，接替阿乙抚摸杨逍全身上下的敏感之处，就像在杨逍的身上点起一簇一簇的小火苗，带着难以言说的酥麻酸痒。

当身体上的刺激越来越强烈时，下面的空虚感也越来越明显。这样速度和力道是不够的，杨逍喉间发出了一声呻吟，像是表示舒服，又像是表示还想更舒服。

阿甲开始逐渐加快速度和力道，与此同时，陈鱼儿也开始逐渐加快速度和力道。阿甲抽，陈鱼儿入；阿甲入，陈鱼儿抽，配合得就像两个人长了同一根阴茎，在杨逍的前后两端抽送。杨逍想要下面更舒服，就得上面抽送的更有劲。

“您还能听到我说什么吗？”陈鱼儿的人虽在大动，声音却依旧冷静。

杨逍眨眨眼，表示自己还行。

“我会插得再深一些，会控制在正好不让您恶心的地方，但会有一点点憋得慌，您不用紧张，一切有我在。这种时候，您需要用鼻子深深的呼吸，让自己体内贮存足够多的气。我抽的时候您吸气，我插的时候您呼气，呼吸要均匀，要和我们抽插的频率保持一致，不然容易岔气肚子疼。”

陈鱼儿果然插得更深了一些，杨逍照着他说的努力保持呼吸。他俩和阿甲、阿乙和阿丙就像拨弄琴弦的五根手指，在同一个节奏下配合着舞动出情欲的样子。

“后面我会更快些，您可以逐渐调整成八次抽插一次呼吸、十次抽插一次呼吸、甚至二十次抽插一次呼吸，总之就是您觉得舒服的速度。”

陈鱼儿和阿甲越来越快，越来越深，阿乙和阿丙挑逗他的动作也越来越重。杨逍的快感像沙堆一样越积越多，危如累卵。他全身的肌肉开始绷紧，头像是不受控制一般向上仰去。

陈鱼儿的速度已经非常快了，但他的声音还是那么冷静，好像一个局外人：“对，头仰起来，让您的口腔和您的喉管形成一条直线，保持住这个角度，这样不容易干呕。现在，我可以插进您的咽喉了，当我插进去的时候，您要屏住呼吸，我会在您那里插住不动一段时间，您不用担心，您刚才贮存的气足够撑住这段时间，您只需要记得放松，放松，放松，一切有我，不会有事。”

杨逍觉得自己像是被舂打的年糕，只想黏黏的瘫软在地毯上，当身后的撞击、嘴里的进出和阴茎上的撸动快到不能再快，耳畔一阵轰鸣，像是喧嚣的锣鼓道场，快感的沙山再也承受不住一粒沙，终于，瞬间崩塌。于此同时，陈鱼儿顶住了他的喉咙，他不知道究竟是自己屏住了呼吸，还是快感令他丧失了呼吸。这一刹那，他仿佛一尾跃出水面的鱼，离开水的鱼无法呼吸，但却看到了水中永远看不到的景象。

杨逍射了。

陈鱼儿从杨逍口中退了出来，满嘴口涎不受控制的倾泻而下，打湿了襟前的衣服，衣服上绣的春宫图愈发清晰鲜活。

杨逍躺在地毯上，大口大口的喘气，任凭李肆和小陆将他和地毯都清理干净。陈鱼儿和阿甲、阿乙、阿丙都已理好了衣服，整整齐齐的立在一旁，谦卑，但不是低贱的样子。

杨逍也理着自己的衣服，虽然并没几件衣服可理。

陈鱼儿忽然问：“杨先生知道母狗发情时想的是什么吗？”

杨逍愣住了，第一反应是愤怒，如同每次朱老四说这话时的心情，但他看到陈鱼儿的神情里没有任何羞辱的意思，似乎这只是一个单纯的提问，便收去火气，真心求教：“愿闻其详。”

“发情的母狗，大概是想借这次机会生下自己的孩子，最好一次生个五、六只，小小的，毛茸茸的，健健康康的，每只都能活下来，她会给他们起名字，教他们觅食，带他们玩，有一天，孩子们长大了，会离开她，去过自己的生活。”陈鱼儿永远平静的声音中带了一点温柔。

“杨先生，我知道自己所操业贱，在他人眼中，只是个供人玩乐的淫器，连发情的母狗都不如。欲火焚身，是我们逃不过的劫，但留一丝清明，知道自己是谁，在干什么，想要什么，便是渡劫了。”

杨逍垂着眼：“其实还是自欺欺人。”

之后，陈鱼儿向太监们交待了些琐事，什么沐浴后记得涂油膏，什么明天要准备最柔软的丝绸铺在地毯上免得把手肘和膝盖磨糙，什么下回不要再上苦子茶了不然我家阿甲还能再支撑一阵才射，杨逍说好啦好啦明天来给你们奉上鹿鞭我这里什么都缺就是这玩意儿不缺要多少有多少。

陈鱼儿又嘱咐杨逍平时勤加练习：“只要练得多了，什么情境什么动作都信手拈来。无他，唯熟耳，”杨逍说我忙着呢，一天匀给你们俩时辰已经足够多了。陈鱼儿说那不行，以后每天吃饭的时候多吃些长条状的东西吧，萝卜黄瓜什么的，吃的时候戴上触器，自己动或者叫太监帮你都行，这样吃完一顿饭也算练了一遍。杨逍黑着脸没接话，脑子里都是白糖馅红米包子。陈鱼儿语重心长：“业精于勤荒于嬉啊。”

陈鱼儿走的时候，杨逍把他们送到院子门口。

陈鱼儿走前问杨逍：“最后一瞬，杨先生看到了什么？”

杨逍的眼睛里拂过一缕春风，在他的眼角吹出一丝笑纹：“看到了我最想要的东西。”

我看到海上巨鲸，看到桃花满岛，看到昆仑积雪，看到草原落日，看到青山延宕，看到苍谷积翠。

我看到，海阔凭鱼跃，天高任鸟飞。


End file.
